life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Life is Strange Wiki:To-do List
This article contains a list of things that need to be done to further improve this wiki. You are welcome to help us work through these tasks! If you've taken care of a task and want it to be checked for completeness and its removal from this page, please get in touch with a staff member. Note: Newly added tasks are highlighted in red. Last Update: }}. *Restructuring of the Wildlife article. *Replacement of old achievements images for Before the Storm in the Achievements page with the new images due to the recent lists update. *Replacement of externally hosted audio with identical audio that is hosted directly on the wiki (Note: as of , all instaudio links return 404 Not Found which means we have to find and upload the files to the wiki ourselves). * Elaborate on Article Stubs. ** Expand on Crew articles. Expand on information by working with Linked In and IMDb profiles etc.; add interviews. ** Expand on articles in the Community category. ** Expand Texting and Objectives (Prequel). ** Expand Relationship articles - as this is mentioned under Article Stubs, only those pages with Stubs require attention. Please refer to the below notes for further clarity: ***Chloe and Rachel - additions required under the Before the Storm section ONLY and only where marked with "(...)" or TBC. The page should be as balanced and objective as possible and not biased towards romance. ***Joyce and David ***Rachel and Jefferson ***Nathan and Jefferson - we have limited info about this relationship as both are unreliable narrators. Therefore, page content should reflect information we obtain from characters and in-game assets. ***Sean and Daniel ***Sean and Lyla * Replace images of items/documents with .png versions with a transparent background, usually found in the game files. ('''Note:' Wiki staff to refer to the Discord discussion re: trying not to turn the wiki into a game-file-hosting asset bank. The use of an original game file will be largely dependent on the presentation and context.)'' * Finish transcripts, e.g. GDC March 2016. * Finish Awards and Nominations box on the Life is Strange ''article. * Add Awards and Nomations to ''Before the Storm and Season 2. * Link mentioned media to the respective Wikipedia articles using the template; relevant are Trivia sections on articles and the references or Easter Eggs articles. * Whenever information on Max's journal, Chloe's journal or Sean's journal is given (for example in a trvia section), add the page(s) the information is mentioned on (add info on this on the layout guide so that it will always be done in the future; same for Chloe's letters). * Walkthroughs required but low priority for all episodes/games except the two that have already been completed: Life is Strange Episode 5 and Captain Spirit. Pending Decisions and Tasks (Administration) * Edit and re-write content on with the Dontnod Entertainment Wikia banner that is too similar to the content from the other wikia so that the banner can be removed from affected articles. If already rewritten, check for banner removal. tasked to content mod [[User:Cuddlecuffs|Cuddlecuffs].] ** The pages that were completed and marked for banner removal back in August 2017 as listed below. These specific pages will need to be rechecked against the pages on the DONTNOD wiki again to make sure things are different enough: ***Victoria Chase, ***Brooke Scott, ***Vortex Club, ***Alyssa Anderson, ***Mrs. Marsh, ***Richard Marsh, ***Episode 2: Out of Time (all tab content seems fine now) – Still has the Dontnod banner on the ‘Summary’ tab, ***Episode 5: Polarized (all tab content seems fine now) – Still has the Dontnod banner on the ‘Summary’ tab, ***Episode 3: Chaos Theory (all tab content seems fine now), ***Out of Time (Leaked Build). * Take care of the homepage layout. * Work on the new Life is Strange article build. Write an introduction to the franchise, expand article. * Work on new Soundtrack built with general information the soundtrack of the Life is Strange franchise. * Order categories - Seasons/Games, Episodes, Affiliations (Blackwell Academy), Characteristics (Gender), Status (Dead)? *Replace galleries in gallery sections with more than 9 images with the template (decide on the exact page list). *Episode boxes, Previous/Next Episode 1: Awake or "Awake"? *Take care of media categorization and add information to the Layout Guide. *Check newly revised articles for banner removal: Alyssa, Brooke Scott, Victoria Chase, Vortex Club, Episode 1 Summary, Episode 5 Summary/Episode 5 Category:Administration